


Доказательство любви

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), Insperowl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Romance, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Узнав о чувствах Хака, Йона в смятении. Как она может заставить его понять её чувства?
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|09: миди R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Доказательство любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232050) by [Kairos10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairos10/pseuds/Kairos10). 



Не то чтобы Йона не знала, что такое любовь. На самом деле она любила очень многих людей. Она горячо любила своего отца и даже в юной невинности любила Су-Вона. Знала, что любит больше всего на свете своих четырех драконов и убьет любого человека, который попытается причинить им вред. Ее глаза и сердце были открыты для всех жителей Коуки, с которыми она познакомилась во время своих путешествий. Она горячо любила этих бедных людей, и она будет бороться за их безопасность и счастье до конца своих дней как их принцесса. Но эта любовь была совсем другой.

Ее взгляд задержался на Хаке, который стоял чуть поодаль.

«Да, — подумала она, — эта любовь совсем, совсем другая».

Она думала, что любит Су-Вона, как женщина любит мужчину, но теперь поняла, что ошибалась. Ничто из того, что она чувствовала в те мирные дни, не могло сравниться с тем чувством, которое она испытывала сейчас, глядя на Хака. Она не была вполне уверена, что любовь — достаточно сильное слово. Конечно, она любила Хака, она уже начала осознавать свои чувства, но огонь, который она ощущала в своем теле, когда слишком долго думала о нем, был совсем другим. Еще ребенком она подслушала, как ее служанки описывали вожделение к своим возлюбленным и мужьям. Тогда она еще ничего не понимала, но теперь — да. Хак был всем, на что она могла надеяться в мужчине. Он был преданным, страстным, сильным, понимающим, и он любил ее. Он был самым сильным воином во всей Коуке, ее Громовым зверем. Хак еще ни разу не подводил ее. Несмотря на все его поддразнивания и иногда резкие слова, она знала, что он всегда хотел защитить ее. Он снова и снова испытывал боль, спасая ее, даже обучая ее всему, из-за ее эгоистичного каприза держать его рядом с собой. Она бы не смогла вынести его гибель после убийства отца. Теперь Йона спрашивала себя, не любила ли какая-то часть её души его всегда.

По правде говоря, для Йоны больше не имело значения, почему и как у нее появились эти чувства. Теперь ей оставалось только гадать, как заставить Хака понять, что она беспокоится о нем больше, чем о слуге или друге детства. Он недавно признался ей в своих чувствах — после того как она набралась достаточно храбрости, чтобы украсть у него поцелуй несколько недель назад. Он также сказал ей, что ничего от нее не ждет, как будто привык к тому, что она его разочаровывает. Это разбило ей сердце. Неужели она действительно была так равнодушна к его чувствам, пока росла? Неужели она была так ослеплена Су-Воном, что даже не замечала страстного взгляда Хака и его осторожных прикосновений? Очевидно, даже Дже-Ха знал о его чувствах к ней. Йона поняла, что просто отрицала это. В конце концов, что она могла предложить такому мужчине, как Хак? Ничего, кроме жизни в бегах и войны. Она была принцессой только по имени и никогда не сможет перестать бежать, пока жив Су-Вон. К тому же на самом деле у неё не было желания останавливаться. Ей нравилось вместе с драконами смотреть на мир. Беглянке было намного проще спасать людей и делать их жизни лучше. Она никогда не смогла бы сделать нечто подобное, будучи принцессой во дворце. Йона больше не была беспомощной и слабой, но внутренняя борьба продолжалась, пока она стремилась к счастью Хака — даже если это означало бы, что он больше не будет рядом с ней. Но он никогда не уйдет, настаивая, что он здесь по собственному желанию, а не из-за обещания, данного ее покойному отцу.

Она отвлеклась от этих мыслей, когда вода, которую пил Хак, потекла по его подбородку и напряженным мышцам шеи. Он быстро смахнул ее, встретившись с Йоной взглядом, и ухмыльнулся, протягивая ей флягу.

— Хочешь пить, принцесса? — спросил он. — Я же говорил тебе, чтобы ты не расходовала свою воду слишком быстро.

Она взяла фляжку, сделала глоток, слегка покраснела, подумав, что технически это был непрямой поцелуй, и вернула ее Хаку. От его ухмылки у нее по спине пробежали мурашки. Ей хотелось стереть это самодовольное выражение с его лица. Ну, не совсем стереть — она хотела бы сцеловать эту ухмылку с его губ. До этого она поцеловала его лишь коротко, и теперь ей хотелось узнать, каково это — чувствовать более глубокий, более взрослый поцелуй с Хаком. Казалось, он мог читать ее мысли, пока они смотрели друг на друга — бог знает как долго.

Напряжённое молчание нарушил Юн.

— Ребята, вы там в порядке? Шинья заметил селение в нескольких милях впереди. Мы идём за припасами или двигаем дальше?

Йона повернулась к своей команде с густым румянцем на щеках и кивнула в сторону близлежащей деревни. Припасов у них было мало, и Юн мог бы использовать известные травы и медикаменты.

— Давайте остановимся и возьмём всё необходимое — до того, как мы вернемся в Коуку, идти ещё долго. Мы могли бы заодно и отдохнуть — неизвестно, где будет следующая безопасная деревня, — сказала она.

Группа собрала свой лагерь и направилась в поселение. Йона была рада, что оно оказалось поблизости. Хотя она изо всех сил старалась не показывать этого, она была измотана. Ни ее разум, ни тело не отдыхали по ночам. Хак спал рядом с ней в последние ночи, и это сказывалось на ее самочувствии. Она часами смотрела на его спящую фигуру, жалея, что он так нарочито строг к себе. Он никогда не шевелился во сне, что означало, что он держал руки при себе. Она хотела, чтобы его руки были ближе к ней — вернее, к некоторым особенным частям ее тела. Как только ее мысли вставали на этот путь, их уже ничто не могло остановить. В конце концов ей приходилось выходить из палатки, чтобы остыть.

Йона вспомнила, как несколько ночей назад она сбежала из палатки. Дже-Ха дежурил в ту ночь и, увидев ее розовые щеки, каким-то образом понял, почему она проснулась. Она призналась ему, что терзает ее, и Дже-Ха лукаво улыбнулся. Йона знала, что из всех драконов только он был хорошо знаком с сексом и романтическими делами. Больше ей некому было довериться в этих вопросах. Она пошла на риск и попросила его объяснить ей, что такое секс и как доставить удовольствие мужчине. Во дворце ее ничему подобному не учили, поскольку она никогда ни с кем не была помолвлена, и считалось, что вести подобную беседу недостойно знатной женщины. Она знала лишь несколько вещей из шепота и хихиканья служанок и слуг. Поначалу Дже-Ха потерял дар речи и очень серьезно посмотрел на нее. Он знал, что она не спросила бы его об этом, если бы на самом деле не имела этого в виду. В конце концов, ее лицо пылало яростным румянцем, а смущение было почти осязаемым. Он неловко откашлялся и согласился научить ее всему, чему мог, начав таким образом их уроки. Дже-Ха думал, что умрет от явного смущения, когда учил ее различным местам удовольствия как у мужчин, так и у женщин и тому, как довести мужчину до оргазма. Он также учил Йону не стыдиться прикосновений к себе или быть честной в том, чего она хочет от своего партнера. Он знал, что за человек Хак и что Йона, приказывая ему что-то в постели, может поджечь его. Он объяснял все подробно и медленно, чтобы не напугать Йону. Он также был честен, объясняя ей, что ее первый раз, скорее всего, будет болезненным и что это пройдет через некоторое время. Йона обратила внимание на то, как он снова и снова подчеркивал важность честности.

— Никогда не притворяйся, дорогая Йона, это ничего не изменит. Если он слишком груб или даже слишком нежен, ты должна сообщить ему об этом. Хак — человек многих талантов, но я бы поставил тысячу ринов на то, что он тоже девственник. Вам двоим придется узнать друг друга по-другому, более интимно.

Это заставило Йону рассмеяться. Во всяком случае, в этом они будут на равных — по крайней мере, она надеялась на это. Если она узнает, что Хак уже любил кого-то другого, это разобьет ей сердце. Она знала, что это была несправедливая мысль, так как она уже была влюблена в Су-Вона раньше, но это была не настоящая любовь, не то, что она чувствовала к Хаку. Ее уроки любви с Дже-Ха завершились тем, что он сказал ей всегда ценить себя и свое тело.

— Никогда не позволяй себе чувствовать себя дешевкой. Ты — принцесса и воин. Ты же знаешь, что я ценю красоту, а твоя, дорогая Йона, это нечто действительно особенное. Хак — самый счастливый человек на свете, у которого есть твоя привязанность, и, если он не будет обращаться с тобой должным образом, я пинком отправлю его в королевство Кай и сам научу тебя всему, о чем мы говорили, — сказал он с румянцем на лице.

Йона была очень благодарна Дже-Ха за все. Она сильно покраснела от его поддразнивания и поцеловала в щеку. Она никогда не призналась бы в этом остальным, но Дже-Ха был ее любимцем среди драконов. Никто другой не смог бы помочь ей с такой неподдельной искренностью, как это сделал он. Она знала, что теперь сможет отдохнуть, так как понимала, чего ожидать, и больше не чувствовала себя такой неуверенной.

Мысли Йоны наконец-то вернулись к настоящему, когда Ао начала покусывать прядь её волос. Она решила попытаться сойтись с Хаком сегодня вечером в деревне. Она отчаянно хотела, чтобы он знал, что она на самом деле чувствует к нему теперь, после того как его чувства были открыты. Когда группа приблизилась к деревне, Йона оттащила в сторону Дже-Ха.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь вытащить всех куда-нибудь сегодня вечером? Я хочу поговорить с Хаком как можно скорее, пока у меня не сдали нервы… — спросила она как можно тише.

Дже-Ха немного грустно улыбнулся и молча кивнул. Он ласково погладил её по голове и подмигнул, прежде чем присоединиться к остальным членам группы. Йона чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что так много просит у Дже-Ха, но знала, что ради неё он пойдет на всё. Как только они добрались до деревни, Юн жестом велел группе следовать за ним к ближайшей гостинице, которую он нашёл. Йона начала гадать, как Дже-Ха сможет вывести остальных драконов из комнаты. Вскоре после этого Дже-Ха сделал свой ход, громко заявив, что он хочет провести некоторое время со своими братьями в таверне вниз по улице, и предложил, чтобы Юн присоединился к ним, чтобы они могли попутно раздобыть припасы. Когда Киджа стал настаивать, чтобы Йона и Хак пошли с ними, вмешалась она сама:

— Вообще-то я очень устала и предпочла бы остаться здесь, но я хочу, чтобы вы все хорошо провели время, поэтому, пожалуйста, идите и повеселитесь. Я смогу немного отдохнуть, пока все спокойно! Хак будет здесь, так что обо мне не нужно беспокоиться. Купите мне что-нибудь сладкое на обратном пути.

Хак посмотрела на Йону с некоторым подозрением. В конце концов, она уже несколько дней нервно избегала его. То, что она добровольно согласилась остаться с ним наедине, пробудило в нем любопытство и нервозность. Когда группа удалилась, Хак повернулся к Йоне, чтобы узнать, что происходит.

— Принцесса, что здесь творится? — спросил он.

Йона опустила взгляд на свои дрожащие руки и покраснела. Прежде чем ответить, она глубоко вздохнула, надеясь, что это её успокоит.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Хак, и ты должен выслушать меня, прежде чем что-нибудь скажешь. И ещё, пожалуйста, подойди ближе и сядь. Ты заставляешь меня нервничать, нависая надо мной вот так.

Хак неловко сел напротив нее с громким стуком.

— Ладно, я сижу, так что скажи мне уже, что случилось, — он нервно фыркнул.

— Это было вовсе не приветствие! — громко сказала Йона. Ее голос дрожал, а лицо было ярко-красным. Глаза Хака округлились. Он сразу понял, что она имеет в виду поцелуй, который подарила ему несколько недель назад.

— Я не знала, что ответить, когда ты спросил меня, что это значит. Я назвала это приветствием, но это не так. После того как ты сказал мне, что чувствуешь, я поняла, что было бы неплохо сказать тебе правду, — в уголках глаз Йоны появились слезы, когда она продолжила. — Я знаю, ты сказал, что ничего не ждешь от меня, Хак, но я люблю тебя! Я поняла, что влюбилась в тебя, когда подарила тебе это ожерелье из лазурита, и с тех пор чувство только крепнет. Я поцеловала тебя в тот день, потому что взгляд, которым ты смотрел на меня — как будто я была чем-то важным и хрупким, — почти разбил мое сердце, и я едва могла вынести мысль о том, чтобы оставить тебя. Мое тело отреагировало прежде, чем я поняла, что делаю, но я не знала, что ты почувствовал после этого, поэтому я солгала.

Хак шокировано замер, слушая признание Йоны. Он не был уверен, спит ли он, умер ли и попал в рай или же это какая-то жестокая шутка. Он выпал из оцепенения, когда Йона обняла его и уткнулась ему в шею. Она была теплой и настоящей, когда он медленно обнял ее в ответ. Он прижался лицом к её волосам и глубоко вздохнул. Нет, это не было сном, она действительно обнимала его и отвечала ему взаимностью после стольких лет. Он услышал, как она что-то пробормотала ему в плечо. Он хотел убедиться, что всё это действительно ему не снится.

— Что это было, принцесса? — тихо спросил он.

— Я люблю тебя, Хак… — ответила она, на этот раз глядя ему прямо в глаза.

В ее зрачках Хак увидел тот огонь, который появлялся только тогда, когда Йона была полна решимости и страсти. От этого взгляда по его спине пробежали мурашки, и он сильнее обнял ее за талию. Йона выдохнула и как будто задержала дыхание на целую вечность. Ее голова упала ему на плечо, и она обняла его крепче.

— Я хочу снова поцеловать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы мы разделили настоящий поцелуй, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что часть тебя, вероятно, не верит мне. Я хочу показать тебе, что имею в виду именно то, что говорю.

Хак был совершенно ошеломлен случившимся. Сколько раз его маленькая принцесса могла так взволновать его? Конечно же, он хотел поцеловать ее. Он уже много лет сдерживал поток чувств к принцессе, и переварить всё, что происходило теперь, было проблематично. Слишком идеальный момент, чтобы быть настоящим. Он все еще не мог прийти в себя от признания Йоны, когда почувствовал ее руку на своей щеке, а затем мягкость ее губ на своих. Последняя мысль Хака перед тем, как он поддался ее поцелую, была о том, что он, должно быть, потерял свой чертов рассудок, и это его вполне устраивало. Если это был сон, то он собирался наслаждаться каждой его секундой. Он откинул голову Йоны назад, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и провел языком по ее нижней губе, прося разрешения проникнуть внутрь. Легкий стон, который она издала, когда их языки встретились, заставил Хака мгновенно напрячься. Одна ее рука гладила его волосы, а другая была прижата к груди. Она просунула руку ему под хаори и коснулась обнаженной кожи. Когда она исследовала верхнюю часть его тела, ее рука горела как огонь, и Хак почувствовал себя слишком одетым и задыхающимся. Он прервал их поцелуй, чувствуя, как ее рука опускается все ниже и ниже к основанию его живота.

— Принцесса, вы слишком сильно меня дразните, — его глаза были полны желания, а голос превратился в тихое ворчание. Как бы ему ни нравилось ощущение того, куда движутся ее руки, он не был уверен, что она понимает, что творит.

— Я знаю, что делаю, Хак… и это не шутка. Я же сказала, что хочу, чтобы ты знал: я серьезна. Если ты чувствуешь то же самое, тогда, пожалуйста, не сдерживайся.

Йона снова нежно поцеловала его, а затем коснулась губами шеи, прежде чем полностью раскрыть его хаори, чтобы обнажить грудь. Ожерелье из лазурита слегка поблескивало на его идеальной бронзовой коже. Выцветшие шрамы усеивали его совершенное тело. Йона нахмурилась, зная, что многие из них появились в процессе её защиты. Она легонько поцеловала несколько шрамов, прежде чем остановиться на самом большом — на его груди. Это была рана, которую Хак получил после того, как они бежали из замка, прямо перед тем, как они упали со скалы. Слезы грозили пролиться, когда она смотрела на этот огромный шрам. Хак заметил ее смятение и мягко улыбнулся, прежде чем взять ее руки в свои. Он прижался лбом к ее лбу, глядя ей прямо в глаза, заставляя ее смотреть на него.

— Я бы сделал это снова, ты же знаешь. Я привык думать, что мне ничего не стоит умереть, если это означает, что ты счастлива и в безопасности. Я больше этого не чувствую. Я хочу жить и продолжать получать эти удивительные поцелуи от одной знакомой мне извращённой принцессы, — он тихо засмеялся и посадил Йону к себе на колени.

— Хак! — игриво взвизгнула Йона, хлопнув его по плечу. — Это не извращение — хотеть быть с тем, кого любишь… Ты же не ненавидишь меня за то, что я такая, правда?

Хак фыркнул.

— Нет, принцесса, то положение, в котором мы сейчас находимся, похоже на мой сон. А ты знаешь, как давно я тебя люблю? Я — мужчина, принцесса. Я хочу делать с тобой гораздо больше, чем просто целоваться. Если ты согласна с этим, тогда, как ты и просила, я не буду сдерживаться, хорошо? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился в любой момент, тебе просто нужно сказать об этом, но, если ты этого не сделаешь, я буду играть с тобой по-другому, понимаешь?

Йона кивнула и снова поцеловала Хака. Он улыбнулся ей прямо в губы и снял свой хаори. Потом протянул руку и развязал розовый пояс Йоны. Пояс соскользнул на землю, больше не сдерживая ее одежду. Не говоря ни слова, Йона сняла свою красную рубашку и верхнюю часть кимоно. Все, что осталось, — это кусок розовой ткани на ее талии. Она слегка вздрогнула, оказавшись на холодном воздухе. Хак покраснел от этого зрелища. Ее обнаженные груди были всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Он больше не мог сопротивляться. Он нежно обхватил их ладонями и поцеловал одну за другой, а после нежно пососал затвердевшие соски. Ее тихие стоны стали громче, когда он одной рукой обхватил ее ягодицы, заставляя ее сесть верхом. Она уже развязала пояс Хака и изучала его напряженный член через ткань штанов. Он был в агонии. Ему нужно было почувствовать ее руки прямо на своем члене. Хак откинулся назад, увлекая за собой Йону, так что они легли рядом друг с другом. Он быстро подвинулся так, что склонился над ней. Быстро сняв с нее нижнее белье, Хак увидел ее совершенно обнаженной под собой. Она даже не пыталась спрятаться или прикрыться — только смотрела на него ошеломленно и жарко. Румянец на ее щеках и легкое поблескивание пота заставили его почувствовать, что он вот-вот взорвется.

— Хак, твои штаны все еще на тебе… сними их.

Он ухмыльнулся своей принцессе и молча повиновался. Она не сводила с него глаз, пока он снимал оставшуюся одежду, и наконец ее взгляд остановился на его полностью возбужденном члене. Ее глаза слегка расширились, а румянец стал еще ярче. Это заставило Хака усмехнуться еще больше, когда он снова устроился между ее ног. Он действовал исключительно инстинктивно. Теоретически он знал, как доставить удовольствие женщине, но никогда не применял этого на практике. Но он знал, что хочет прикоснуться к ней и хочет, чтобы она прикоснулась к нему. Он положил руку ей между ног и коснулся губ. Она была такой мокрой. Гордость переполняла его при мысли о том, что это он сделал ее такой. Он медленно провел рукой вверх и вниз по ее промежности, пытаясь нащупать набухший клитор. Она громко застонала под ним, когда он сосредоточил свое трение на этом месте. Его пальцы были покрыты ее возбуждением. Он медленно ввел в нее один палец и стал ждать реакции. Когда она застонала и начала прижиматься бедрами к его руке, он вставил еще один палец и начал ритмично двигать ими. Он чувствовал, как ее влажное и теплое лоно сжимается вокруг его пальцев, когда он двигался все быстрее и быстрее. Его большой палец продолжал тереть клитор, пока он ласкал ее. Йона притянула его к себе для страстного поцелуя, когда достигла кульминации. Она громко застонала ему в рот, когда они поцеловались, и откинулась назад, тяжело дыша. Он мог бы смотреть на нее так весь день. Он облизывал пальцы один за другим, пробуя и смакуя ее возбуждение. Она была восхитительна на вкус, как он и ожидал. Хак хотел большего. Ее ноги все еще были раздвинуты для него, когда он поцеловал ее живот и начал целовать все ниже и ниже. Он коснулся губами ее все еще набухшего клитора и нежно пососал его. Ее бедра дернулись под ним, заставляя его положить руку ей на живот, чтобы она не двигалась. Он лизал ее вверх и вниз, пробуя на вкус в полной мере.

— Ха-ак! Пожалуйста… Ааа… Хак! — громко крикнула она.

Он заставил себя перестать лизать и поднялся для нового поцелуя. Ее глаза умоляли его, когда она облизнула губы, пробуя себя на вкус через его поцелуй. Она потянулась к его груди и провела ногтями вниз по его торсу. Она была такой маленькой под ним, что часть его боялась, что он сломает ее.

— Хак, пожалуйста, вставь его. Я больше не могу ждать.

Он кивнул и слегка приподнял ее бедра так, что оказался на коленях между ее ног. Его член был прижат к ее влажным губам. Он скользил своим членом вверх и вниз по ее вагине, смачивая его тщательно, прежде чем прижать головку к входу. Она резко вдохнула, когда он слегка толкнулся в нее. Встревоженный ее напряжением, Хак остановился и посмотрел на Йону.

— Не останавливайся, Хак, со мной все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — она вздохнула, расслабляясь.

Он крепко обхватил ее бедра с обеих сторон, прежде чем войти в нее полностью. Она так плотно прижалась к нему, что он громко зашипел. Он знал, что если сейчас же не сосредоточится, то взорвется. Он еще не двигался в ней — как ради нее, так и ради себя самого. Он позволил ей привыкнуть к его размерам, в то же время сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не быть ошеломленным тем, как хорошо она себя чувствовала. Если бы он не был осторожен, то стал бы зависимым от этого. Йона пришла в себя первой. Он почувствовал, как она сама двигает бедрами навстречу ему. Она терлась об него, уговаривая пошевелиться. Ее ресницы были сомкнуты, губы приоткрыты, и тихие стоны срывались с них, когда она покачивалась в его объятиях. Он начал неуклонно входить в нее. Он почувствовал, как внутри у нее все сжалось и стало еще влажнее. Она была такой мокрой, что её соки стекали по его члену и яйцам.

— Йона, ты сейчас такая сексуальная. Я едва могу себя контролировать. Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Йона.

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на Хака. Все, что она могла сказать между своими стонами, было:

— Глубже и быстрее.

Хак сделал, как она просила. Закинув ее ноги себе на плечи, он вошел так глубоко, как только мог. Хак смотрел, как его член все глубже погружается в нее снова и снова. Звуки, которые издавали их тела, превосходили любые фантазии. Йона выкрикивала его имя так громко, что он был уверен: вся гостиница знает, что они делают. Его это нисколько не волновало. Хак не мог перестать смотреть на свою прекрасную принцессу, лежащую под ним. Ее грудь свободно подпрыгнула, когда он приподнял ее руку. Он слизнул капельки пота на ее груди и шее. Она была самым красивым созданием, которое он когда-либо видел. Он знал, что она снова близка к оргазму. Он чувствовал, как она сжимается вокруг его члена. Ее тело начало слегка потряхивать, и она стала чаще хватать ртом воздух. Ему просто нужно было продержаться еще немного.

— Хак, что-то происходит, и мне это нравится, — она громко закричала, стремительно приближаясь к финалу.

Хак почувствовал, как она сжалась вокруг него, когда кончила. Он быстро отстранился и кончил ей на живот. Они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша и не говоря ни слова. Йона коснулась горячей спермы на животе и попробовала ее на вкус. Хак удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— В следующий раз… я тоже хочу доставить тебе удовольствие ртом, — она покраснела и отвернулась.

— Принцесса, ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь. Но откуда ты все это знаешь? — с любопытством спросил он.

Йона нервно кашлянула и закрыла лицо руками, прежде чем ответить:

— Я спросила у Дже-Ха совета, как сделать тебе хорошо.

— Я бы с удовольствием прикончил этого узкоглазого ублюдка, но думаю, что должен ему бутылку вместо этого, — Хак улыбнулся и притянул Йону ближе к себе.

Они позволили рукам блуждать по обнаженным телам друг друга и разделили еще несколько поцелуев, прежде чем набраться достаточно сил, чтобы одеться. Теперь, полностью одетая, Йона полностью расслабилась у груди Хака.

— Теперь ты веришь, что я люблю тебя? — спросила она, громко зевая.

Хак улыбнулся и ответил, нежно поглаживая ее волосы:

— Я все еще не уверен, что это не какой-то чудесный сон.

Он ждал ее ответа, но Йона уже спала. Он поцеловал ее в лоб и тоже погрузился в глубокий сон.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text2_RNC17"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
